Get Well Soon
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Everyone Sees What You Appear To Be, Few Experience What You Really Are… :))


**A/N...**

Hi friends, I am again here, hehe... ;) :P Missed you guys a lot but life has become really busy, though will try to post at least OSs whenever will write any... :))

Friends this OS someone close to me requested to me long back, I literally took months to write it and thank you for my Coolak Aapi for waiting patiently and always encouraging me to complete what I started... :))

This OS is basically referring towards "Healthy Patients" episode and in the story the cut, the doctor had made to take out Daya sir's kidney got infected and I believe the reason is known by everyone... ;) ;)

Hope you all will enjoy the OS friends, please don't forget to review... :))

An advance apology from my side if any of my word will hurt anyone... :))

Thank you...

Regards...

DUO-MRF...

* * *

A Home…

It was night or not, he wasn't able to figure out as opening his eyes, the only thing he was able to see was darkness spread around him… Softly rubbing his eyes and opening them again, he tried to look hard in the darkness when slowly his vision started getting adjusted and grabbing his wrist-watch from near the pillow, he looked at the radium-dial of the watch to find it showing 09:07 PM… He wondered how he was awake at that time, when only around two hours before he had taken his medicines, which included mild sedative too and the same moment, the doorbell answered his that confusion, ringing once again…

Inhaling a deep breath, he slowly grabbed the intercom receiver from the telephone-cradle placed on the bed-side table and…

In tired-sleepy voice, asked as: Koun…?

And soon he heard a straight-toned reply as "Abhijeet"…

Listening to the voice, his whole sleepy condition vanished instantly and he hurriedly tried to get seated, resulting an intense wave of pain passed through his body but he succeeded in preventing the groan to come out from his mouth by tightly clutching his teeth, though his hand was already pressed at the left side of his stomach where a wound was present…

Inhaling deeply, still having hand on his wound…

He replied in composed tone as: Aik minute please…

And receiving a calm "Okay" in reply, he placed the receiver back and getting seated carefully this time, he wore his slippers and then left to open the main door, taking small cautious steps…

Opening the main door, he stepped aside, making way for the other person to come inside with: Sorry sir, aap ko wait…

And got cut by the latter with: Daya, its fine… (And seeing Daya busy in closing and locking the main door, Abhijeet continued in same casual tone as…) Wasey tum soo rahy thy kya…?

Daya replied in flow as: Jee… (And then realizing his reply the same instant, turned towards him while adding hurriedly as…) Matlab bs kuchh daer pehly hi jaga tha…

Abhijeet noticing his red-swollen eyes, tired face and messy look, asked as: Tabiyt zada kharab hai kya tumhari…?

Daya instantly tried to stand straight with: Nahin sir, main tou bilkul…

And he stopped there, seeing the latter's piercing gaze travelled towards his face and hence he looked at where he was looking earlier to find the latter was looking at his hand which was unintentionally still present on his wound and hence getting shocked on himself, Daya removed his hand the same instant and…

Daya while clearing his throat unnecessarily, tried as: Sir aap ab tk drwazy py hi khary hain, sorry woh, aaien na please…

And without meeting his gaze with him, Daya took him in the lounge with himself and…

Daya offered him a seat with: Sir aap baithien please, main chae…

Abhijeet while getting seated stopped him with: Daya kisi formality ki zarort nahin hai…

Daya replied in modest smile as: Sir aik cup chae mein formality kaisi, mujhy bs panch…

Abhijeet cut him in composed strict tone as: Daya, main ny mnna ker dia na aik baar… (Daya getting quiet moved his head down where Abhijeet realizing the strictness in his tone, just sighed disappointedly seeing the reaction of the latter and hence added in a comparatively calmed tone as…) Yun bhi main raat mein chae ya coffee nahin peita, mujhy neend nahin aati…

Daya instantly getting another idea looked at him with: Sir, phir juice…

And he shut right there seeing the warned gaze on himself and hence, instantly moved back in his previous posture where…

Abhijeet teased him as: Tum bhi ab baith sakty ho Daya, yeh tumhara hi ghar hai…

Daya having a light embarrassed smile, moved ahead to get seated when Abhijeet, who was observing him very minutely, noticed his hand was again present on his wound now, hence…

Abhijeet stopped him with: Daya aik minute… (Daya stopping there looked at him in question and Abhijeet, who too was standing now, signalled towards both the rooms present in the home with…) Inn dono mein sy tumhara koun sa room hai…?

Daya not understanding anything, pointed towards the right side's room with: Yeh wala sir…

Abhijeet while heading towards the room, told him as: Aa jao…

Daya looked at him in shock as his room was like many other bachelors' rooms and hence, he desperately wanted to stop him from going inside but did not know how to do so…

Therefore, taking a helpless sigh, he stepped ahead to quietly follow him inside the room but had taken just few steps forward, when his head spin loudly and finding nothing around to grab on, he was going to fall when two hands hurriedly grabbed him strongly, giving him support and helping him to stand… Daya grabbing the hand tightly jerked his head to remain standing when…

Abhijeet's worried voice hit his ears as: Daya tumhien tou bohut tezz bukhar hai…

Daya tried to say as: Nahin sir bs…

Abhijeet snubbed him with: Main pouchh nahin raha tum sy Daya…

And giving him support, he took him with himself inside Daya's room and making him comfortable on the bed…

Abhijeet asked him in concern as: Comfortable…?

Daya nodded while inhaling a deep breath with: Jee sir, thank you…

Abhijeet asked softly as: Pani pio gy…?

Daya slightly shook his head with: Nahin sir, thank you… (Assured him with…) Main theek hoon sir ab, please aap bhi baith jaien ab, mujhy achha nahin lg raha iss tarhan…

And receiving only a disappointed look in return, he just hung his head down where…

Abhijeet while placing the study-table's chair near the bed, asked him as: Doctor ko dikhaya ya khud hi doctor bnny hoye ho aaj kal…?

An embarrassed-shy grin appeared on Daya's face listening to that tease which was obviously signalled towards his careless nature and hence…

Daya nodded with: Dikhaya hai sir, medicines bhi regularly ly raha hoon…

Abhijeet instantly asked in stiff tone as: Khana kha ker hi ya…

And he intentionally left the sentence incomplete, knowing well of having no need to complete it where…

Daya looked at him in innocent-assurance with: Jee sir, khana kha k hi… Ab bhi dinner kia tha pehly, promise…

Abhijeet nodded while asking calmly as: Priwar sy koe aaya hua hai kya tumhary…?

Daya, quiet for a moment with that sudden-unexpected query but then composing himself well in time, shook slightly with: Nahin sir, aap ko kyun lgga easa…?

Abhijeet shrugged casually with: Tum ny dinner kia, medicines bhi lien aur proper rest bhi ker rahy ho…

Daya's face had turned red in embarrassment, listening to that calm snubbing, filled with tease-plus-care of course and he finally told him the actual reason of behaving like a good boy as: Sir, yeh sath waly room mein Sunil hota hai, hum yeh flat share kerty hain aur Sunil doctor bn raha hai…

Abhijeet gave a rather exaggerated node like "Oh, so this was the actual reason" and replied as: Sahi, tabhi main soch raha tha k itna careless insan, js ny apny stiches k nikalny ka bhi wait nahin kia aur duty py report ker di… (Continued while stressing as…) Aur phir apni issi hoshiyari k karen apna zakham kharab ker lia… (Daya preferred to keep silence while moving head down to hide his embarrassed smile while listening to the latter as…) Woh achanak sy itna careful kaisy ho gaya… (And receiving only embarrassed silence in reply, Abhijeet shaking his head disappointingly, thought to leave the topic there with an instruction as…) Achha khair, ab tum iss zakham k theek hony tk Bureau mein nahin dikhny chahiye mujhy… (Daya instantly looked at him to protest but latter's instant change of expressions from casual to firm, didn't encourage him to do so, so he kept silence listening to latter's now stiffened tone as…) Sir ko main khud btta dun ga k tum aagly teen…

Daya's patience bar now broken and hence a meek voice of protest rose from his mouth as: Sir…!

Abhijeet giving him an angry glare, now punished him while giving stress on his words with: Panch din tk nahin aao gy…

Though Daya's eyes were widened in shock but this time he didn't dare to raise any voice, getting lesson from his previous mistake, instead he just lowered his head while cursing his luck in his mind…

Seeming like Abhijeet had heard his thoughts as he told him in complete calm tone as: Qismat ko kousny sy koe faida nahin ho ga tumhein… (Daya looked at him in amaze while Abhijeet completed in stern tone as…) Lekin samey py dimagh istimal kerny sy kafi faida ho sakta hai…

Daya asked confusingly as: Kya matlab sir…?

Abhijeet now getting angry, asked him sternly as: Sach mein woh drink peiny ki kya zarort thi…? Trap kerna tha na ussy tou sirf pose nahin ker sakty thy kya tum…?

Daya tried to defend himself with: Lekin sir, Neha samny hi baithi hue thi…

Abhijeet giving him a disappointed look started pouring water in a glass, seeing which, Daya hurriedly tried to turn into a host but Abhijeet's warned glare stopped him from doing so while…

Abhijeet moving back with a glass of water, asked casually as: Wasey tum medicines koun si ly rahy ho…?

Daya though confused with the sudden strange query, knowing Abhijeet's limited knowledge about medicines, but still signalling towards bed-side-table, replied as: Yeh wali sir…

Abhijeet nodded with: Hmm… (And then suddenly asked while signalling towards the other side of the bed with…) Aur woh wali medicine…?

As a response of the query, Daya confusingly turned his neck in the other direction and for few moments kept looking that way in search of the medicine and finding it nowhere…

Daya turned towards Abhijeet in real confusion with: Koun si medicine sir…?

Abhijeet while placing the now empty glass on the bed-side-table replied in relaxed tone as: Hrr medicine aankh sy nahin daikhi ja sakti Daya… (Looked at him meaningfully with…) Kuchh ko daikhny k liye dimagh kholna perta hai…

It took Daya few seconds to get what the latter meant and then he looked at the emptied water glass and then to his other side, his mind was speedily busy in connecting the dots, when finally realizing something, he instantly turned his gaze towards the floor to find the carpet near bed-side-table was looking wet… He looked back at his senior in astonishment, praising his intelligence in his heart and believing more firmly that he could learn a lot from that mentor of his, who had later proved his point, by not losing senses and hence catching the main mastermind himself… [Reference to Raaz Lapata Kidney ka…]

Where…

Daya said in admiring tone as: Thank you sir, main hamesha yaad rakhon ga yeh teaching…

Abhijeet nodded in modest smile and then knowing that for the day, his work as a teacher was done, he dropped the topic there and…

Abhijeet asked in casual tone as: Wasey lgta hai k sports kafi pasand hain tumhien…?

Daya knowing quiet well that he must had understood it seeing the posters of different games' players in his room, nodded shyly as: Jee sir, jb bhi time milta hai, koe na koe sports-channel laga laita hoon…

Abhijeet nodded with: Hmm, that's a good hobby…

Daya asked a little hesitantly as: Sir aap ki kya hobbies hain…?

Abhijeet shrugged casually with: Reading…

Daya wanting to know more, asked as: Ks tarhan ki cheezien read kerna sir…? (Seeing Abhijeet's questioning gaze over himself, he elaborated the query as…) Maira matlab, comics, poetry, fiction…

Abhijeet cut him calmly as: Suspense novels…

Daya un-deliberately uttered in a rather displeased tone as: Boring nahin lgty… (And realizing his unintentionally spoken words, he instantly looked at his senior, feeling puzzled as…) I… I am sorry sir, I didn't mean to disrespect, sorry…

Abhijeet, who was completely cool about that part, replied in calmly as: That's why I didn't feel disrespected, Daya… (Daya relaxed listening to that assurance where he continued feeling strange as…) Rather I felt it a little confusing, seeing a detective saying reading suspense novels is a boring thing…?

Daya tried to clear his point as: Woh sir, maira matlab tha k hobby tou humary mind ko relax kerny k liye hoti hai na, yeh cases waghaira tou hum sara waqt Bureau mein solve kerty hi rehty hain tou ghar py bhi yeh suspense novels… (Added innocently as…) Main tou bilkul nahin perh sakta… (Told him excitedly in his flow as…) Main tou comics perhta hoon, "_Goldilocks and the three bears_" mairi favourite hai… (Abhijeet couldn't help the smile coming on his face, listening to the name of the favourite book from one of the assumingly "_Hard-cored_" CID officers where Daya had also realized his silliness soon enough and hence, tried to cover it by changing the flow of conversation with…) Aur phir sir, aap ko tou eight-out-of-ten-times, pehly hi ptta chal jata ho ga na k main mastermind koun hai kisi bhi crime-based novel mein…

Abhijeet nodded in humble smile with: Theek keh rahy ho tum Daya lekin doo novels mein end tk suspense rehta bhi tou hai na… (Told in relaxed tone as…) Tou bs, unhi doo novels k liye baqi k aath novels bhi enjoy ker laita hoon… (Added in light-friendly tone as…) Kyun k inn dus novels mein sy woh doo novels koun sy hain, yeh suspense tou dus novels perhny k baad hi khulta hai na…

Daya chuckled softly with: Very right sir, yeh tou aap bilkul sahi keh rahy hain…

Abhijeet nodded smoothly and the same moment, unintentionally his gaze fell on his wrist-watch's dial and…

Abhijeet said in shocked tone as: Dus bjj gaye…?!

Daya asked in confused smile as: Kyun sir, aap ko kahin jana tha kya…?

Abhijeet looked at him and gave him a shook with: Nahin Daya, main tou iss liye keh raha tha k mujhy yahan aaye hoye aik ghanta bhi ho gaya… Baaton baaton mien time guzarny ka bilkul ptta hi nahin chala…

Daya nodded in light smile as: Jee sir, time guzarny ka tou sach… (And he stopped listening to his mobile ring tone so after excusing himself from Abhijeet, grabbing his mobile, he looked at the caller ID that brought a disappointed smile on his face when realizing Abhijeet's presence in the room, he cleared his throat and picked up the call in a composed way with…) Hello Sunil main…

Sunil cut him angrily as: Daikha, ptta tha mujhy k tum jaag hi rahy ho gy, nahin lien na tum ny medicines…?

Daya replied in calm as: Dinner ker k ly li thien…

Sunil asked suspiciously as: Sach keh rahy ho kya…?

Daya replied as an instant reaction as: Nahin, jhoot bol raha hoon…

And he instantly looked at Abhijeet to find a hidden smile playing on his face with him looking at him so Daya just hid his eyes, in sheepish smile where…

Sunil's little irritated voice rose from the other end as: Achha zada ukharny ki zarort nahin hai ab… Medicines ly li hain tou iss waqt jaag kyun rahy ho tum…? Tumhien kaha tha na k medicines ly k rest kerna hai tum ny…?

Daya replied composedly as: Sunil tum ghar kb tk aa rahy ho…?

Sunil hurriedly asked worriedly as: Kyun…? Tabiyt theek hai na tumhari…? Bukhar tou nahin tezz…

Daya, trying hard not to burst out in annoyance in front of his senior, cut him in comparatively calm though teasing tone as: Sunil, main yeh iss liye pouchh raha hoon ta k tum ghar aa k, saboot k sath report lo mujh sy…

Sunil frowned with: Yeh saboot vaboot na, tumhara department hai, maira nahin… (Told in firm tone as…) Aur tum iss tarhan tou suun nahin rahy na mairi, tou ab main bhi tumhari complaint kerny lgga hoon sir ko…

Daya now losing his patience instantly protested as: Sach mein, kitny bdtameez ho tum, yeh achhi tum ny sir ki dhamki rakhi hue hai… Sb baatien tou maan raha hoon main tumhari phir sir ko kyun la rahy ho beech mein…?

Sunil asked in straight tone as: Sb baatien maan rahy ho tou iss samey jaag kyun rahy ho tum…?

Daya jerked his head annoyingly as: Tum apna yeh question-answer session ghar aa k nahin rakh sakty kya…? Kb aao gy…? Subah…?

Sunil replied in calm tone as: Cab bulwa li hai, jaisy hi pohanchti hai, main aa raha hoon…

Daya nodded with: Chalo Okay, phir jb tum ghar aao gy tb baat hoti hai… (And completed in warn tone as…) Aur ager sir ko call ki na tum ny tou qasam sy Sunil, glla dbba dun ga main tumhara…

And listening to a teasing laugh in reply, he just ended the call, still grumbling under his breath…

When…

Abhijeet's confusing voice attracted his attention as: Yeh kss sir ki baat ker rahy thy tum Daya…?

Daya composing himself turned his attention towards him with: Sir, yeh teacher hain humary, Goa mein hoty hain… Aaj hum jo kuchh bhi hain, iss mein inn ka aik bohut brra share hai… Bilkul apny bchchon ki tarhan pyar kerty hain hum sb sy sir aur hum sb unn sy…

Abhijeet nodded in soft smile and then framed the other query as: Wasey tumhary jawabon sy tou lg raha tha k Sunil kafi care kerta hai tumhari phir yun tumhien bukhar mein chhor k hospital kyun chala gaya…?

Daya told him in defending tone as: Nahin sir, woh tou rukna chah raha tha but uss ki house-job chal rahi hai, chhuti milna mushkil tha tou woh maira dinner bnna k aur mujhy medicines ka btta k chala gaya… (Concluded in assuring tone as…) Main ny khud hi bhaija tha ussy, main ny tou soo jana tha, uss ki faltu mein chhuti ho jati…

Abhijeet nodded with: Hmm, sahi kia tum ny… (And then told him casually as…) Achha khair ab tum bhi rest kro, main chalta hoon, sorry tumhien neend sy jgga dia tha…

Daya instantly protested in embarrassment as: Arrey nahin sir, please, mujhy tou aap ka aana bohut achha lgga… (And then realizing something, asked confusingly as…) Wasey sir aap ghar aaye kyun thy…? Matlab koe zarori case waghaira discuss kerna tha kya…?

Abhijeet slightly shook his head with: Nahin… (Told him meaningfully as…) Tumhien medicine daini thi…

A light curve appeared on Daya's face listening to the reply and he just moved his head down, knowing well deep down in his heart that the latter came there only to ask for his health, because he was worried for him… And Daya was happy that he came, because he was missing talking to him as he wasn't going to Bureau from last two days…

Meanwhile…

Abhijeet stood up with: Chalo Daya, main bhi nikalta hoon ab, tum khayal rakhna apna…

Daya hurriedly tried to stop him with: Sir aap itni jaldi, maira matlab, Sunil aa raha hai thori daer mein…

Abhijeet replied him in soft smile as: Andaza hai iss ka mujhy Daya, iss liye socha k ab main nikalta hoon kyun k mujhy puri umeed hai k tumhary dost ko bhi, tumhari tarhan host bn'nny ka shoq ho ga… Aur main yeh bilkul nahin chahta k pehly hi job sy thaka hua woh ghar aaye aur phir kitchen mein ghuss jaye… (Completed in casual smile as…) Uss sy phir kabhi mil lun ga, hmm…

Daya suggested in light smile with: Tou sir aap uss ko bhi dant k bitha dijiye ga na…

Abhijeet replied in complete calm yet serious tone as: Main hr aik ko nahin dantta, Daya…

Daya looked at him for few moments in complete quietness and then uttered in composed smile as: Thank you sir…

Abhijeet looked at him for few moments in silence and then, flashed a warm smile towards him with a node when seeing Daya was going to stand…

Abhijeet instantly placed his hand on his shoulder while stopping him with: Daya, tum kahan chal diye…? Tum bilkul nahin aa rahy mujhy see-off kerny, yahin bye bol doo…

Daya shook stubbornly with: Nahin sir, main ny aana hai aap ko drwazy py see-off kerny, phir beshak aap dant bhi dien mujhy… (Told in his flow as…) Mujhy yun bhi aap ki dant sy drr nahin lagta… (And instantly realizing what he had just said, he looked up at his senior to find his calm gaze fixed on him so he hurriedly tried to rephrase himself as…) Mm… Maira matlab, uss tarhan ka drr nahin lgta lekin thora thora lagta hai…

Abhijeet replied in calm tone as: Achha hai k tumhien zada drr nahin lagta mairi dant sy aur main iss samey bhi chah nahin raha k tumhien order kron, aaram sy keh raha hoon, maan lo…

Daya getting well that the latter really meant his words, nodded silently with down head where…

Abhijeet, not getting soft seeing those tactics, said in authoritative tone as: Daya peichhy ho, aur lait jao… (Seeing Daya's gaze moved towards him, he completed in firm tone as…) Bina koe aawaz kiye… (Daya just nodded quietly and lie down where Abhijeet smoothly adjusted his quilt and stood up straight with…) Bye…

But before he could turn…

Daya unintentionally clutched his wrist hurriedly with: Sir…! (Abhijeet glancing over his wrist looked at him quietly where Daya had also realized his act till then and hence he instantly freed his wrist with…) Sorry, sir…

Abhijeet nodded slightly with: Kya hua…? Kuchh kehna chah rahy ho…?

Daya nodded slightly while asking in meek tone as: Sir, panch din bohut zada hain please…

Abhijeet asked in stern-shock tone as: Tum ab tk ussi barey mein sochi ja rahy ho…? (Daya just nodded with down head where Abhijeet shook his head in utter disappointment with…) Tum bilkul pagal ho Daya… (Unintentionally, there appeared a cute smile on the latter's face listening to that where he completed in pinching tone as…) Ager proper rest ker k tum panch ki jagah doo din mein theek ho gaye tou tum itny lucky tou nahin ho na k tumhien bonus mein teen extra chhutian mil jaien gi…

Daya instantly looked at him with sparkle in his eyes with: Matlab sir, ager maira yeh cut doo din mein theek ho gaya tou aap mujhy Bureau aany dien gy…?

Abhijeet just patted his forehead with: Hye bhagwan, kya ho ga iss larky ka… (Looked at him disappointedly with…) Sir bilkul sahi kehty hain k tum inteha k bewakoof ho aur tumhara kuchh nahin ho sakta…

Daya asked in shock as: Sir aap ko easa kehty hain mairy barey mein…?

Abhijeet glared him with: Chup ker k soo jao Daya, band kro aankhien…

Daya instantly obeyed the order of the latter who switched off the room's light, still grumbling in frustration and then closing the room door, he soon left the home while locking the main door behind him…

Abhijeet stood there for a moment, recalling what had just happened and hey what was that…? The angry young man was now having a slight smile on his face and shaking head in disappointment with a murmur of "Bewakoof, pagal", he completely left from there towards his home…

**People Inspire You,**

**Or They Drain You,**

**Pick Them Wisely…**

**(Hans F Hanson…)**

* * *

**A/N...**

Wish you all happy and peaceful life friends, take care... :))

Stay safe and healthy you all... :))


End file.
